kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Яyker/Dearest Amends
Dearest Emma (Scooty), JJ, and Skarlet, : I am truly sorry for all that I've done to hurt any of you, and what I have done is completely unforgiveable. I guess, the reason this happened was, just because of RP before and how it occurred between JJ and Skary before, and the fact that you Emma have an OC ship with Sabre on Brony wikia, that I thought of RP as unharming and just as a way of entertainment and creativity. However, as shown with your reactions yesterday, I clearly see that this is not the case, and I've been completely absent-minded and inconsiderate to all your thoughts and feelings, of which I am truthfully regretful for. I know that it is highly likely that none of you will ever forgive me for my actions.... I've caused tensions between you all, and have caused much doubt in each other's trust..... but I am willing to do all I can to make things right.... even if it ends up killing me. : To JJ and Skarlet: : You two are good friends of mine since the past 7 months or so, even to the point where I consider you both as family. Despite this, I can clearly see that I have deeply hurt you JJ through RP...... so I'd first like to thoroughly explain everything. Skarlet and I do in fact RP... but not to the extent you believe.We RP in the form of our own created characters, and as such, we RP based on the perspective of that character.... even if it means getting into deeper relations. However, as a result of this, it is apparent that we may often get carried away with it, and at times do not consider it as being reflected in our real lives, and never truly consider it could have an effect on the people we care for and love. But JJ.... if anyone is to blame.... it's me, not Skarlet. Anyways, I have deleted almost all profiles for nearly all my characters on Secrets RP wikia, despite all my hard work on them, in order to show I'm trying to make amends, and rid that which taints our relations with one another. Skarlet and JJ... you two have become important and dear in my life.... but if you feel it is necessary, I will leave KH wikia the second you ask, and never to interact with either of you again. ''I care for you two so much, but it is clear that both of your happiness is more important. I am sorry for all the wrong I've caused, and I wish you two only happiness and content with the best of wishes.... : '''To my one and only love Emma:' : I know how rough your past has been, and I know that this situation with me only makes it worse. I understand how you feel, and that you have been hurt many times over by other people. All that I ever want, is your true happiness, and for you to always be able to live the best way you can.... to the point that I would gladly lay down my own life for you. And if your happiness is to be rid of me...... so be it. I feel in love with you shortly after we met, and will continue to love you later on into the future. I have never been the best boyfriend.... to be honest, I can even say that I am the worst at times. I've always been a screw up, and whenever I have something I love and care for.... I end up losing it. Also, I know that you will probably never forgive me for what I've done. In fact, I am almost 100% certain that I am the last person who you would ever want to forgive.... but even so, I am willing to change for you. It is about time I learn from my mistakes, and I just hope someday I will be worthy of you again. There is no one in the entire world who I care for and love more than you. You are the sunshine that brightens my day, who has always cared for me despite when times get tough, and the one I would go against the entire world just to be with. I love you Emma.... now and forever.... Best wishes to you all, Mackenzie/Ryker Category:Blog posts